Danganronpa:Hope's Correctional Facility
by LeoRong
Summary: Fuyuki and fifteen other students are trapped in a strange prison while an even stranger bear tells them to kill themselves. What better setting for a new killing game! SYOC CLOSED(Girls:8/8 Boys:7/7)
1. Chapter 1

_Day 8: Subjects show no sign of change. Tests will continue to ensue until subjects are fit to be released._

 _"Ugh! Why are we even trying this! They're never going to change. We've been at this for over a week without so much as a small difference."_

 _"Give them time. The program can't fail now. We got a lot of people backing this up. Important people."_

 _"Whatever. I'll come back later with their food, if the rascals will even eat it."_

* * *

"Are we close?" Was the only thing that I could mutter sitting in the back seat of the taxi.

"Almost there. We got about five minutes left." It seemed like forever ago when I was first invited to attend the prestigious school named Hope's Peak Academy.

The school is one of the most famous in all of Japan for it's guarantee at success in life to anyone who manages to graduate. This might sound like a great school to sign up for but as anyone knows, the school does not accept applications. The only way to attend Hope's Peak is to be personally invited by the school board. It's not exactly a cakewalk to be invited either.

To be invited, one must excel at all classes and be particularly talented at something worthy of "bringing hope to the world" or some junk like that. Any student accepted is granted the title of "Super High School Level" and then their talent. It's a unique system definitely but it gets the job done and the amount of things people are willing to do to buy or bribe their way in is astronomical.

As for me, I was granted with the title of "Super High School Level Paralegal" and my name is Fuyuki Ishikawa.

* * *

 **Fuyuki Ishikawa**

 **SHSL Paralegal**

 **Height: 5'8"**

 **Weight: 142 Lbs**

* * *

In case anyone was wondering, a paralegal is sort of like the sidekick to a lawyer. The lawyer that I tag along with is none other than my father, Hiraki Ishikawa. I always looked up to him, hoping to become a lawyer as well. He invited me along to a case one day and it turned out I was quite a help. I was assigned as a paralegal from that day out and was invited to attend Hope's Peak later. My goal is to graduate and hopefully become a great lawyer.

"We're here kid." said the driver of the vehicle. He was an older man, probably around his late sixties. "Good luck with everything." He said showing a small grin.

"Thank you." I said, checking myself in the mirror one last time before heading toward the door. My messy black hair and red eyes staring back at me. My open black blazer over my white shirt and black tie were all straight and my black jeans and grey shoes were clean. I made sure I looked good for the occasion. This is where I'm going to be spending my days for a while so I might as well look good. I put on the last piece of my outfit. A striped black and white scarf my sister knitted for me as a going away present. I figured I'd wear it for good luck. Everything looked fine and I got out of the car and up the steps if the school.

It was even more intimidating up close. I never thought I'd ever be standing outside the school. The brick walls almost shining and the door standing proudly at the foot of the steps.

I opened the door and took my first steps into the school. It was even more beautiful than I could imagine. Amazing tile floor and beautiful decorations surrounding the entrance hall. It was almost like I was in a trance. In fact, my head started to hurt a little because of the beauty of the place.

The pain in my head changed from mild to severe almost instantly. I stumbled to the wall, struggling to maintain my balance. What was happening? I held my head and slid to the floor, desperately trying to remain conscious. The room started to spin and I realised that there was no way I was going to resist the pain.

The last thing I heard before I passed out was simple.

 _"You're under arrest….."_

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Welcome to my SYOC story. In looking for eight girls and seven boys to join Fuyuki in this prison adventure. First off, some rules before submitting your character.**

 **Mary or Gary sues.**

 **2\. I will only accept through PM. It's easier to keep you characters secrets.**

 **3\. No SHSL ?/Hope/Despair I'll accept good luck and bad luck if I like them.**

 **4\. Preferably I want unique and fresh characters but I will accept recycled characters if the story they were in died early on. (Please tell me if they are re-used)**

 **5\. I would like the characters to be from Japan unless they have a valid reason to be from another place.**

 **Ok, now that the rules are out of the way. Here is the form! It will be on my profile as well.**

 **OC Form!**

 **Name:**

 **SHSL:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Physical Appearance: (Eye and hair color, any scars or such.)**

 **Clothing:**

 **Personality: (How they behave on a normal basis.)**

 **Backstory: (How did they get their talent? Try not to make it too tragic if you're going down that route.)**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Hobbies and Habbits?:**

 **Biggest Secret: (Might be a motive so be creative.)**

 **Greatest Fear: (Same as above.)**

 **Possible motive to kill:**

 **Survivor/Victim/Murderer?: (I have the say here but I would love your suggestions. Not everyone can live.)**

 **Quotes: (Give me a simple introduction sample and goodbye.)**

 **Anything Else:**

 **Hope I get some good characters! Have a nice day!**


	2. Who Are You? 1

**AN: Thank you to all of the submissions I received! I am very happy with the cast and I hope you guys are excited to meet them all!**

* * *

 _"You're under arrest…"_

Those were the last words I could manage to comprehend before the darkness enveloped my head. The light in the room quickly disappeared as I found myself completely unconscious. What exactly had happened? What was the purpose of those words? Was I ok? All these questions with no answers.

I woke up, head still beating, in a strange room, completely foreign to the place I was in prior. The walls no longer were sparkling and exquisite. In fact, the entire room looked bland and monochrome. Where am I? I got to my feet and tried to take in my new surroundings. First things first, the door outside was completely blocked off and there were two mounted guns on the cameras looking into the room. What the heck was happening? I walked over to a small desk and examined the various objects and files scattered on its surface. Straight in the center was a pamphlet written crudely in red crayon. Written on the surface was a short but to the point phrase.

 _"New students please read."_

I assumed the message was directed at me and opened the paper to read the rest of the message.

 _"Welcome new class of Hope's Peak Academy! We are glad to welcome you and hope you have a great time filled with Hope! Currently, you reside in Hope's Peak Correctional Facility: a separate building built away from the school to house some of our more…disruptive students. We mean no disrespect and do not classify you with those rascals. Come to the gymnasium down the hall and all questions will be answered!_

 _Have a great day!"_

What was this? Im in a prison? That would definitely explain the change of decor in the entrance hall but the bigger question is how I got here. I don't remember moving from the school building to here and from what the pamplhet says, the buildings are separate. It's probably for the best if I don't question that fact yet and just head my way down to the gymnasium. Maybe I'll find some more students on the way. I really need some answers and maybe my fellow classmates will have them.

I exit the room and take a look again at the pamphlet. Inside was a tiny card, containing a map of the first floor of the building. It was done pretty quickly I assume, lines not straight and horribly drawn rooms. I follow the map down the hall, taking note of the rooms I pass by. I make my way towards the gymnasium and I opened the doors. Inside, was exactly what you would expect. Basketball court, equipment and various sporting and lifting tools to enjoy. Over to the side was what looked like a storage room for all the equipment.

"Hey, you!" I hear called out. I turn my head and see two students, a boy and a girl. They make their way toward me and get a better view at the pair.

The boy was average in his height and his weight. His hair was black and unkempt and his head was adorned with a black beanie. He also had purple headphones around his neck and black fingerless gloves. He wore shin length black slacks and sneakers of mismatched colors; purple and grey.

What was probably the most interesting part about him was his choice of top. He wore a sleeveless, unzipped grey hoodie with nothing underneath, his chest exposed for everyone to see. As I got a closer look, I realised how the man actually looked. His features were perfect and he was well built. I was almost a little jealous but considering my situation, jealousy is the least of my worries.

The girl was also on the average side in terms of size and weight. She had long wavy dark hair that ended at her back. She had on a long sleeved white shirt with a plaid blue and black vest on top. She was also wearing a blue miniskirt and black boots. Another thing I noticed was the blue ribbon around her neck.

The pair of students made their way up to me, clearly as confused as I was.

" You a student at Hope's Peak too?" asked the boy, scracthing his head. I figured I might as well introduce myself if these are really my classmates.

"Yeah I am. My name is Fuyuki Ishikawa, SHSL Paralegal." The boy smiled and lifted his hand for me to shake. "Nice to meet you mi amigo, I am none other than Ignacio Gonzales, although I wouldn't mind if you called me Igni like all others. I am the SHSL YouTuber."

* * *

 **Ignacio "Igni" Gonzales**

 **SHSL YouTuber**

 **Height: 5'9"**

 **Weight: 170 lbs**

* * *

YouTuber huh? Can't say I'm surprised, he seems to have it all in terms of looks. I'd imagine anyone who looks like him would probably gain a lot of fans fast online. I might have seen him once or twice online but I can't say that I'm one hundred percent sure on who he is. I shake his hand regardless. "And you?" I say to the girl next to him. She smiles and proceeds to introduce herself.

"My name is Serena St. Clair, the SHSL Violinist. Pleasure to meet you."

* * *

 **Serena St. Clair**

 **SHSL Violinist**

 **Height: 5'5"**

 **Weight: 112 lbs**

* * *

I expected to see some people talented with instruments here and it looks like I wasn't disappointed on that front. I enjoy the sound of a nice violin being played every once in a while. Maybe I'll get to enjoy her playing it sometime. "Do you two know what's happening here? Why are we in a prison?" I say, hoping the pair might have some answers. Serena was quick to answer my question, probably hoping I had the answers they were looking for. "I wish I knew. I stepped foot into the the school and had a had a huge headache. Next thing I know, I'm here. I saw a little pamphlet that told me to meet here and I met Igni on the way here." Igni nodded his head in agreement. "I was also struck with some sort of headache when I entered the school building. When I woke up, all of my possessions were gone and I was left with nothing but the clothes I had on." He wasn't exactly wearing much to begin with but if what he is saying is true…

I reach into my pockets quickly and notice that indeed, all of my possessions were missing. My cell phone, wallet, everything I had on me was gone.

"We're all missing our things." said a still confused Serena. "Whoever put us in here took it all." But for what reason? Why would the school take our belongings?

"Don't worry friend, it's probably a test by the school to test freshmen. You know, like an initiation of some sort." Said Igni, trying to make sense of this whole thing. If this was an initiation, it's a really messed up one. I know this school is supposed to be really exquisite but taking students to a prison and taking all of their things is a bit far isn't it?

"How many do you think there are?" said Serena, looking around the room. That's a good point. Where are all our other classmates? There's no way there's only three of us.

"Well there is me, you, Fuyuki here, and Tokaku so far." Said Igni, joining Serena in looking around the room. "I guess we're still waiting on the others. If we had everyone already, the so called, answers would have been revealed to us already." Tokaku? So there was another student already?

"Who's Tokaku?" I said. "Is that another student?" Serena looked at me, realising that I didn't know this third student.

"Oh, sorry about that." She said. "She's over there in that storage room looking for clues. We figured that we might as well check for anything while we're here. Come on, I'll introduce you." She gestured me over to the storage room and Igni followed. We got to the entrance and she called out to the third student.

"Tokaku, we have another student who wants to meet you." It almost seemed like she was speaking to nothing. The storage room was cluttered to hell. Nothing was really organized. I'm surprised someone was actually able to get in here.

"Coming. This place is a mess. I can't find anything here." Eventually she got out and I got a good look at her. She had black hair going down to her waist and black lipstick. She had on a black dress with a black leather miniskirt. She also had on a dark red corset drawn tightly, with elbow length fishnet gloves. While she was coming out from the mess her black stiletto high heels almost got caught and just about tore the black pantyhose she was wearing. There was also something coming out of her front pocket and a gold chain link anklet on her left leg. She finally made it out from the the room and got herself straightened up.

"Sorry you had to see that." She said. "That place is a complete disaster. So, who are you?" Igni put his hands on my shoulder and took the pleasure of introducing me to her. "This is Fuyuki Ishikawa. He's a paralegal. I nodded and smiled. " Nice to meet you." The girl smiled and bowed a little.

"The pleasure is mine Fuyuki. My name is Tokaku Nishimiya, the SHSL Hypnotist."

* * *

 **Tokaku Nishimiya**

 **SHSL Hypnotist**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Weight:110 lbs**

* * *

"So you hypnotize people?" I say. It definitely is a unique talent but hey, if it works why not?

"Yup!" She says, giving a little wink. "Best in the business too if I do say so myself. Be careful I don't put you under a spell of mine." We share a laugh and for a moment, I really did feel like I was in a new school. Maybe this really is just a test for freshmen. There is no way this isn't the school just messing with us.

"So I guess you don't know what's happening here either?" I say, already knowing the answer.

"Sorry, I got nothing. Im in the same boat as everyone else. I got here a little bit after these two so I decided to check around the place.

"Did you check all the rooms?" I ask. Maybe they found something in the other places in this building.

"This is the only room we've checked so far." Says Tokaku, still adjusting her clothes from the mess she just escaped from. "I dont really want to check the other rooms. I mean, were new to the school. We can't really be snooping around the building." I guess that logic makes sense. It would probably be better to stay here for now.

"How many more people do you think are coming?" asks Tokaku.

"I'm wondering about that too." Says Serena, walking away from the storage room. Everyone follows and as if on cue, the gym doors start to open.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! These are our first three students. I hope you liked them! I love the whole cast and I hope you look forward to meeting everyone else! Have a nice day!**


	3. Who Are You? 2

**AN: I'm glad you guys like the three characters you met so far! I will give proper thanks to all OC submitters when the introductions are complete. I hope you guys will like these next three characters just as much! Here's the story!**

* * *

The gym doors opened, revealing three students walking into the room, two boys and a girl. Assuming they were students, that would bring our total up to seven. Even at that, that seemed like a low number so I'm sure these aren't the last but the question of how many still is in my mind.

The new trio of students spotted our group of four and decided to make their way toward us. The one leading the group was a boy. He was a bit on the shorter side but that didn't stop me from being intimidated by what he was carrying. He had on a white t-shirt on under a light weight brown jacket. He also had on blue jeans and black and white tennis shoes. All in all, pretty normal but what set him apart was the sword at his side. It looked real but for my own sake, I'll tell myself that it's fake. He walked up to me and stared at me straight in my eyes. I found my body almost paralyzed by his gaze.

"What's your name?" My eyes were still fixed on the sword he had on his side. His hand was on the hilt, like he was preparing to unsheath it.

"Fuyuki. Fuyuki Ishikawa. I'm the SHSL Paralegal. I guess you three are all students here too?" He nodded his head.

"Yes. My name is Hanae Fukuda, the SHSL Sammurai. It's an honor to meet you."

* * *

 **Hanae Fukuda**

 **SHSL Sammurai**

 **Height: 5' 2"**

 **Weight: 125 lbs**

* * *

"So Fuyuki, how long have you four been here? Are there any others?" I guess his questions mean he didn't have any answers as to why we were here either.

"I think we all got here not to long ago. I just arrived here myself actually. What about you three? How did you guys meet up?"

"I woke up in on of the rooms." He said. He gestured toward the girl, now introducing herself to Igni, Serena, and Tokaku. "She was there too. I woke her up and we made our way toward the gym because of a little pamphlet that was near us." He looked at the boy, also introducing himself to his new classmates.

"We met him along the way. Said he woke up randomly too. I assume the four of you were in the same situation?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I woke up in the entrance hall and made my way toward the gym. I didn't find anyone on the way but these three were here when I got here. I guess we're all in the same class." Hanae looked over to Igni, Serena, and Tokaku, probably examining his new classmates.

"I see. They don't look like bad people. I'll go introduce myself. Im sure I'll see you later Fuyuki." He walked away and made his way over to the group to introduce himself to the others. The girl that showed up with the two looked over at me and realised that I was now alone. She said goodbye to everyone and started to walk my way. She had shoulder length black hair with bright red eyes. At least, I assume both were red because she had a white medical eyepatch on her left eye. She had bangs semi covering it but it was still visible. She was wearing a long sleeve dress shirt with a red tie. She had on a plaid red and black skirt with suspenders and knee length black leggings, along with black shoes. She was in front of me and gave a gentle smile.

"Fuyuki right?" She said in a quiet tone. I almost didn't hear her when she spoke. It's clear I'm going to have to pay more attention if I don't want to miss what she says.

"Yeah that's me. Nice to meet you." She smiled a little.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Nozomi Imigawa. I'm the SHSL artist."

* * *

 **Nozomi Imigawa**

 **SHSL Artist**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Weight: 101 lbs**

* * *

I heard about her before but I've never actually seen her. She had lots of popular pieces and is even the author of a pretty popular manga. I looked at her one eye and I wondered on how exactly it came to be. I wasn't sure on wether to ask. She's probably sensitive on how it happened. I avoided asking about it and instead pressed her on her talent.

"I want you to know I'm a big fan of your work. I've seen some of the pieces you do and they are excellent." She blushed a little and straightened her hair.

"Thank you. It's always nice to meet a fan of my work." She was very polite and talked so quietly, it almost made me feel at peace. That fact alone made me all the more curious as to what happened to her eye. I wouldn't ask her about it though. The last thing I want to do is bring up bad memories.

"You're wondering about this aren't you?" She said, pointing at her bandage. I hadn't realized it but in my time thinking about it, I was staring right at her. I quickly got to my senses and turned away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare." I said. She chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry. It's alright to be curious. It was just a little accident with a scalpel. I'm fine really." Her soft tone of voice made me feel at ease again. Before I could apologize again, the last boy that I have yet to meet was already here, along with Hanae.

The third boy was wearing a black jacket over a T-shirt with some unknown band to me. The left sleeve of his jacket was cut off and he was wearing a wristband on his arm. His pants were standard army pants with loads of pockets. He was wearing a white running shoe on his left foot. I couldnt really make out a shoe on his right foot though. Before I could even process that thought though the truth made itself clear. He didn't have a shoe on that leg because he had no leg to put a shoe on. I made out his prosthetic leg and immediately began to question on what had happened to him.

"Fuyuki, this is Sakuma Nakatani." Said Hanae. The boy smiled and extended his hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you Fuyuki. Like he said, my name is Sakuma Nakatani. I'm the SHSL Pianist."

* * *

 **Sakuma Nakatani**

 **SHSL Pianist**

 **Height: 5'8"**

 **Weight: 118 lbs**

* * *

Looks like another musician. Im not complaining. I personally love to hear the piano. I wanted to learn how to play it but the talent never came upon me. Maybe I'll be able to hear him play sometime.

"Another musicin huh?" I said. Maybe this guy will get along with Serena. I'm always envious of people who can play instruments well. Meanwhile here I am with no musical talent whatsoever.

"Looks like it." said Sakuma. "Can't say I'm surprised. Music is great and the fact that we have a Violinist is even better. I've always admired the violin and Serena over there seems like a great person." Looks like I was right. Maybe there will be more musicians when more people show up.

I once again started to stare at his leg. I was very curious again. The same type of curiosity that took me when I saw Nozomi's eye. I was wondering on wether to ask but I still remained silent. Sakuma however, did not catch me staring, unlike Nozomi.

"So Fuyuki, you do all this legal stuff right?" said Sakuma. I was a bit surprised as I think this was the first person to ask me about my talent.

"Yeah I do. It's not really exciting like all of you guys but it is something." Sakuma laughed.

"Don't think that man! We're all here for a reason! Your talent is just as important as ours." I felt a bit better after he said that. Normally people wouldn't assume my talent is anything special. I'm ad someone at least acknowledges it.

I spent a little more time chatting with Hanae, Nozomi, and Sakuma, and before I knew it, more students had entered the room. The group is slowly getting bigger and every new student seems to be a character. I guess the introductions don't stop now. I made my way toward another girl. Let's get this over with.

* * *

 **There's the next three for you! I hope you like them. Next time we meet three more. I hope you all have a nice day**!


End file.
